


Shove-It

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10/1 dump, I wrote this back when there was still snow on the ground and I couldn't skate, M/M, Skateboards, TeruShira, [flourishes hand] I'm great, funny story though, i died in the exact same way as described below, so i did this instead, warning for me throwing Kenjirou at the ground at top speed. as I do., warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Kenjirou thinks it's a lovely day for some studying. Yuuji thinks it's a beautiful day for something more fun!





	Shove-It

**Author's Note:**

> _It's 10/1 meaning its ShiraTeru day and therefore I'm cleaning all the random drafts out of my google drive bc they seriously just sit there and collect dust and I forget what I've written I'm terrible I'm sorry. Have a bunch of random things to make up for it. Brought to you by[Lity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) as always and by viewers like you. Thank you. _

Kenjirou looked up for the fifth time in a minute. "I'm pretty sure your five minute break was over about ten minutes ago."

Yuuji's skateboard clattered over the pavement as he stumbled off an ollie. "I'm not done!"

Kenjirou sighed and rocked himself on the bench swing on the porch. The awning protected him from the late September sun, but he still squinted to watch his boyfriend skating across the driveway.

 

Kenjirou had gone over to Yuuji’s for the warm weekend afternoon to study since Yuuji rarely did homework at all if no one was there to make him. It had started off on a positive note with the two of them quietly sitting on Yuuji’s bed with Kenjirou’s notes spread out between them. A fan sat on the desk and blew a light breeze over them, making the papers of their notebooks flutter slightly.

Yuuji’s mother had come to bring them lemonade about twenty minutes later and that’s when Yuuji gave up on working.

“Hey, if we have lemonade, why don’t we go outside and sit on the porch and study? It’s so nice out that it’s a waste to spend the whole day inside like this!”

Kenjirou had known immediately that this was a poor decision. Without being confined to the bedroom, Yuuji would be uncontrollable and productivity would plummet. “If we go outside, you have to promise me a half an hour of getting stuff done, alright?” Kenjirou asked warily.

“Kenjirou, it’ll be fine! I’m in a mindset for studying!”

“You won’t be as soon as we’re outside...” Kenjirou grumbled, scooping up his book anyway as Yuuji fled the room with his materials.

 

Kenjirou had been pleasantly surprised by the twelve minutes of history material they got through when they’d situated themselves on the weathered swing on the front porch. However, it certainly wasn’t the half hour he was promised.

“Okay, so do you think you have this part down? I can quiz you if you want.”

Yuuji leaned back and closed his eyes. “I think I got it! You can quiz me, but give me a five minute break first!”

Kenjirou glared as Yuuji stood up eagerly. “How about quiz and _then_ five minute break?”

“I gotta be in the right mindset!” Yuuji pulled his skateboard out from under the bench. “Want to learn how to skate?”

“No.”

“Want me to show you some tricks?”

“No. I came here to do homework, which I will be doing with or without you.”

“Okay, have fun then!” Yuuji ran onto the driveway and threw his board down, jumping on and doing some sort of flippy kick-y thing-y that probably had a name, but Kenjirou didn’t much care.

Kenjirou sighed and went back to his textbook, making a few notes on important dates. As much as he wanted to fix Yuuji’s school habits, he never could find a way to keep his attention for more than a few minutes. Yuuji was incredibly smart by nature and had lived his whole life without putting any more effort into school than he had to. His true mental prowess went into games, volleyball, and a smattering of other hobbies. He tried hard on placement tests which explained how he’d gotten himself into class 7, but anything more than that, he usually didn’t pay much mind to. His grades were pretty average, which he was fine with since school had never been his priority. It had just always bothered Kenjirou, that someone so smart would waste the opportunity to be the top of his class if he just put a little more effort into studying.

“Kenjirou! Did you see that!”

Kenjirou blinked back into the present. “Uh, yeah, good job.”

“Do you know what that one’s called?”

“Yuuji, I don’t know skateboarding tricks.”

“It was a varial heelflip.”

“Nice. Come back now.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to teach you something? There are some really easy tricks out there.”

“Not really. We have stuff to do.”

“I learned out to do a bigspin the other day. Can I show you? It’s not quite perfect yet.”

“I told you, you can skateboard all day, but I’m doing homework.” Kenjirou kept his eyes glued to his paper though he wasn’t reading any of the words as he listened to more clattering noises from the driveway.

Kenjirou almost fell off the bench as Yuuji ran up and threw himself back onto the seat.

“I’m back.”

“Welcome back.”

“I don’t want to make you mad. You can quiz me and then we can go on.”

Kenjirou blinked in surprise. “I’m not mad. But thank you.”

Yuuji lasted another twenty minutes before Kenjirou could see him starting to fidget again.

“Definition of truculent,” Kenjirou scanned over Yuuji’s vocabulary list for literature.

“Mean,” Yuuji responded absently, shifting to sit sideways against the back of the seat.

“Venerate.”

“Respect.”

“Kickflip.”

Yuuji sat up straight. “When you flip the board with your toe and it goes a whole rotation.”

Kenjirou smiled faintly. “Go. Watching you sit here is painful.”

“No, Kenjirou! I’m fine to study! It’s okay because I’m with you and that’s all I need!”

“Go show me something cool.”

“Really?” Yuuji was already on his feet.

Kenjirou tossed his notebook on the swing and stood up. “It better be really cool. I’m not easily impressed.”

Yuuji skated while trying to speak quickly and as a result, Kenjirou understood very little of what he was trying to communicate.

“Kenjirou, I still want to teach you something!”

Kenjirou shook his head. “Not happening. I’ll fall and you’ll get to explain to my coach how you broke me.”

“I’m not going to break anyone’s star setter. Skating is easy! I can teach you how to do a pop shuvit in ten minutes. It’s really easy and you don’t even need to be moving; you can do it standing in place! So your back foot goes in the middle of the tail and your front foot goes in the middle with your heel off the edge and then you press down with your back foot and shove the board around. That’s why it’s called a shove-it.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Yeah, pop shove-it up your ass. I’m not getting on that thing.”

Yuuji smirked. “Watch.” He did something with his feet and the board spun around to land perfectly under him again.

“I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can! It’s super easy to get the motion down. Just give it a try?”

Without realizing it, Kenjirou was on the board now, wobbling slightly while Yuuji held both his hands.

“Tip yourself onto your back foot a couple times to get the feel,” Yuuji coached, helping Kenjirou get the motion down. “Okay, good, now just go for it. Don’t think about it, just shove the board. It’s not going to work at first, you just need to let loose the first times until you can control it. If you try to control it right off the bat, you’re going to be too hesitant and it won’t work.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Kenjirou kicked the board as best as he could, stumbling off the edge of it as it didn’t go far enough.

Yuuji caught him from falling forward. “More power, Kenjirou! You’re trying to brain your way through this! Don’t think, just kick!”

Kenjirou exhaled heavily and tried again, achieving several more failed attempts before the first time both his feet skidded back onto the board properly.

He started to fall anyway and Yuuji grabbed onto him. “Kenjirou, that was really close!”

“One more time,” Kenjirou muttered, determined now to do this right at least once. He put even more power into this one, watching the board and throwing his feet back onto it as it spun around. He stuck the landing for a solid instant before the board flipped out from under him and he was forcefully flung to the ground.

Yuuji had his hands on Kenjirou’s shoulders in an instant and figured that if he couldn’t hold them both up, at least he’d land underneath Kenjirou and break his fall.

That sort of worked and the breath was effectively knocked from Yuuji’s lungs as his back hit the pavement.

“Kenjirou,” he forced a whisper, looking immediately over at his boyfriend.

Kenjirou was on his feet instantly, blood leaking from between the fingers of his hand he had pressed over his face.

Yuuji panicked and stood up, grabbing Kenjirou’s other hand and pulling him back toward the house. Yuuji had gotten his breath back by the time he’d helped Kenjirou to sit on the counter in the bathroom and was frantically yelling apologies for not catching him.

Yuuji noted the rips in both knees of Kenjirou’s jeans and quickly soaked a washcloth to press over the injuries. He made Kenjirou hold another towel over the dripping, three-inch scrape along his forearm and finally pried his other hand away from his face to clean out the shallow cut on his jaw.

“Are you okay?” Yuuji asked worriedly.

Kenjirou patted more of blood on his knees away. “Fine. I’m never skating again though.”

“Okay, but you nailed the shuvit!” Yuuji couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“I don’t care.”

“Didn’t it feel good?”

“No, this doesn’t feel good. I’m bleeding out.”

Yuuji rolled his eyes. “You’re not bleeding out. None of these are very deep. I’ve done worse.”

“I’m sure you have. That changes nothing.”

“Wait, I need to take a picture of you!” Yuuji stepped back and snatched his phone out of his pocket.

Kenjirou glared and flipped him off as he snapped the picture, wincing again as the movement jarred the cut on his arm.

“What was that for?”

“I need to show Futakuchi how I’ve turned you into a skater kid!”

“I’m not a skater kid. I’m not trying that again today.”

“Today?”

Kenjirou looked down. “It was alright, I guess. I liked the trick. I did not like falling.”

“I’ll do a better job of catching you next time!”

“Are you alright, speaking of which?”

Yuuji moved his shoulder around. “Probably a little bruised, but nothing much more. I just wasn’t quick enough because I thought you had it! I’m sorry, Kenjirou, I’ll do better next time!”

“You better. Turn around and take your shirt off. Let me see.”

Yuuji did as he was told and Kenjirou raised an eyebrow.

“You like what you see?” Yuuji teased.

“You might want to get some ice for that,” Kenjirou commented, brushing his fingertips over the skin already turning from red to dark purple. “That’s going to look disgusting in the morning.”

Yuuji shrugged his shirt back on. “In a minute. I need to finish with you first.”

Yuuji pressed a band-aid onto Kenjirou’s chin and a few larger ones along his arm. “You’re going to need to change into some of my shorts so we can patch up your knees.”

“Sure, whatever.”

Yuuji darted out of the bathroom and returned with some black shorts.

“Go get yourself ice while I change.”

Yuuji knew better than to argue at this point and he closed the door behind him while he filled a plastic bag with ice cubes to press over his aching shoulder. It felt really nice to have some of the pain eased by the cold, but he went back to the bathroom quickly and entered after knocking softly.

Kenjirou was back on the counter, finishing wiping the blood off his legs.

Yuuji helped to bandage Kenjirou’s skinned knees then exhaled heavily. “Are you mad at me?”

Kenjirou leaned back against the mirror. “Just tired. Not mad.”

“You could be,” Yuuji said quietly, pressing the bag of ice he had back over his bruised shoulder. “I’m kinda mad at me.”

Kenjirou sighed. “Yuuji, it’s gravity’s fault. Not yours. I’m not mad at you.”

“But I made you do something you didn’t want to and I told you I’d make sure you didn’t get hurt but you did!”

“Yuuji, it was an accident. I’m okay and you’re okay and there was nothing you could do. I biffed it. That’s just what happens when you’re skateboarding sometimes.”

“I still could’ve watched out for you more. I thought I was a better teacher than this.”

“You’re a fine teacher, Yuuji. You taught me a shuvit in ten minutes like you said. I find that pretty impressive since I’ve never tried skating before.”

Yuuji brightened a little bit. “You think? I’ve taught a couple of my friends stuff too! That’s how I got good at ollies was by trying to teach someone else how to do them!”

Kenjirou nodded and closed his eyes tiredly. “I bet.”

Yuuji placed his hands on Kenjirou’s shoulders. “You sure you’re okay? I’ll walk you home if you want to leave for the day.”

“I’m alright. I might just lay down for a little bit.”

“You can take a nap in my room if you want!” Yuuji exclaimed. “Here, I’ll carry you so you don’t have to walk.”

Kenjirou hesitated for a second before lacing his arms around Yuuji’s neck.

Yuuji carefully placed his hands on Kenjirou’s back and under his legs, gently picking him up off the counter.

Kenjirou stifled a few exclamations of pain as he was jarred slightly as Yuuji made his way up the stairs as carefully as he could before kicking his door open and setting Kenjirou back down on his bed.

Kenjirou adjusted himself slightly to get comfortable without agitating any of his cuts. “Thanks.”

“Sorry again... Sorry this afternoon didn’t really good how you wanted it to.”

“It’s okay. Would you be opposed to a little more studying?”

Yuuji cracked a smile. “Kenjirou, just rest! You’re hurt and you need to take some time to heal!”

Kenjirou shook his head. “No, I want you to explain a few things to me. Teach me what you know.”

Yuuji tilted his head slightly but started going over the last unit of history, explaining it in pretty good detail to Kenjirou.

Kenjirou smiled to himself several minutes later as Yuuji had set up some bottle caps to demonstrate a war.

“What?” Yuuji asked.

“Nothing,” Kenjirou said. “You’re just fun to listen to. Do you feel like you know the content better?”

Yuuji blinked. “I think so? Why?”

Kenjirou grinned. “Because you learn better when you’re teaching, don’t you.”

“Oh. I’ve never thought of that.”

“It’s true. You’re gonna do really well on your next test. And we’re going to have a lot more study sessions like this.”

“And you’re going to be able to do a shuvit because I’m the best teacher!”

“Maybe a week or two from now...”

Yuuji laid down to face Kenjirou. “Maybe I’ll teach you lots of things and we’ll both learn better! Also because I’m a freaking genius!”

Kenjirou laughed. “You can pop shove-that up your ass too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the reason I wrote this was just so I could make the "pop shove-it up your ass" joke. I love that joke.
> 
> It's actually a funny story tho bc I was so restless and cabin-fevered that I wrote this and then when the snow melted I went out and expected to be able to skate like a pro and I just fuckin biffed it and came crawling back to Lity aka best friend aka beta reader with pics of my entire arm scraped up and she was disappointed but also impressed that I managed to mock Kenjirou perfectly. It was a good day.


End file.
